Agridulce
by Daisy-Hime
Summary: Ganó todo lo que ella poseía. Ella no lo ve nunca más. En el momento en que ella lo hace, ella de mala gana se salta la oportunidad de ir a lugares que nunca han estado. PeachxMario. Lemon-Lime [Temas ligeros sexuales,no tan implícita pero no descritos] Personajes pertenecen a Nintendo (c) {Summary Traducido del original}


**Autor original: Slave4Ubrit**

**Traducción: Daisy-Hime**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic se pone muy íntimo. Si usted no es una persona madura que puede no manejar este tipo de **AMOR** debe hacer clic en el botón Atrás. No digas: " omg esto es HORRIBLE FLHJFLSHFSKDFJDSWKDJFK "

Peach miró por la ventana hacia el desastre que fue el Reino Champiñón . Ella suspiró , empujando mechones de cabello rubio dorado que estaban en su frente .  
¿Qué había salido mal? Apenas unos meses antes de que el sol había brillado , y penetra hasta la más pesada de las nubes .  
Ahora el aire estaba contaminado oscuramente , Goombas y Koopas patrullando las calles. Apenas había un ser en las carreteras al lado de los trabajadores y de los esbirros . Cualquier persona que se atrevió salido de la línea fue brutalmente castigado, de manera que no podía imaginar.  
De repente dos manos calientes se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y se posaron en su estómago , sorprendiéndola . Una cara se enterró en la princesa atrás .

"Mmm", su voz italiana atada murmuró en su vestido esponjoso. "Hueles bien".  
La cara de Peach se iluminó con el reconocimiento. Se volvió bruscamente alrededor sobre sus talones . "Mario!"  
No lo había visto en meses.

El fontanero le sonrió , pero ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Había ojeras y líneas de tierra distribuidas en su rostro. Bowser le había cansado tanto , la venganza por años de palizas y quemas.

"Oh, Mario ! No te he visto en mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí ?" Ella susurró , agarrándolo con fuerza rápidamente en un abrazo.  
Mario sonrió con picardía, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de nuevo. "Ese es mi pequeño secreto. Pero era difícil ." De repente se apartó, sus ojos mirándola con una luz dentro de ellos. "Cualquier cosa por ti , Peach ."  
La princesa se ruborizó. "Oh, Mario ..." Ella se inclinó y besó ligeramente los labios, dejando la marca de su lápiz labial.

Él gimió en voz baja. "He echado de menos eso." Él la agarró y la refleja .  
Ella sonrió . Entonces su rostro se arrugó con preocupación . "Mario , te ves tan cansado. ¿Por qué no te acuestas y descansas? "

"Bueno... yo... no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo", su amante le dijo nerviosamente. "Tu sabes, Estoy obligado a que Bowser deba notar que me haya ido ... quiero pasar tanto tiempo como pueda contigo."  
Peach se mordió el labio , pensando en Bowser. Ahora vivía en el castillo con ella y la había encerrado en el corredor de arriba, con la condición de sólo dejarla ir si ella acepta casarse con él . "Entiendo,Mario, pero te ves tan descuidado. Voy acostarme contigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él suspiró , dando un empujonsito, Ella le agarró la mano y tiró hacia la cama. Él la miró de nuevo, notando las rayas ligeras a través de ella. El pelo de oro como siempre, brillante... era ligeramente graso. Su cintura era tan delgada, había bajado peso.

¿Ellos no la alimentan? Lo que no sabían que tenía un metabolismo rápido? Debería haberse escabullido a la cocina, Y tomar un poco de pan. ¿Por qué no hacen algo por ella?

¿Es que no le permiten hacer algo? Ella no podía ser atrapada en esta sala todos los días. La princesa luego, no se lo permitió. Ella era demasiado ... espontánea.  
Sintió el ligero temblor en su mano, y de inmediato reaccionó. Estaba demasiado débil para tratar de escapar o luchar. Una escasa cantidad de alimentos podría debilitar cualquier persona que era delgado como ella , incluso con un buen suministro de alimentos.  
Ella se acostó en primer lugar, hacia el borde de la cama. Se tumbó en el otro. Ellos no se estaban tocando, simplemente se sumergían en el silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro , algo que para ellos era muy valioso.

Peach puso las manos sobre su mejilla, recordando la última vez que había visto a Mario, hace más de medio año.  
Bowser se rió en voz alta ."Por fin lo he hecho! El Reino Champiñón es mío!"  
Peach fulminó con la mirada, frenados por las cuerdas atadas alrededor de sus manos y tobillos que fueron retenidos firmemente por un conjunto de Goombas y Koopas. "Oh ... no lo es! Mario nos va a salvar, siempre lo hace!"  
El koopa la miró y sonrió levemente. "¿Sí? Compruebalo, cariño." Señaló en la distancia. Volvió la cabeza sólo para retroceder con horror.  
Mario estaba atado así , sus cuerdas se mantienen firmes por los esbirros .Luchó contra ellos, pero no sirvió de nada. Eso no fue lo que la asustó .  
Lo que asustaba era la sangre y cortes en su carne, cada corte profundo y rojo. Las gotas de sangre seca tiñeron sus mejillas y el pelo, y aún algunas rebanadas frescas en su piel estaban goteando .  
"No" ella gritó . "¡No!", gritó con horror  
"Llora todo lo que quieras, princesa", dijo Bowser cruelmente . "Mario y Luigi son míos , y también lo es el resto de tu reino."  
Peach azotaba su cara de nuevo, su cuello agrietamiento. Ella tiró con fuerza de las cuerdas , las lágrimas comienzan a fluir en gran medida por sus mejillas. "MARIO! " Ella gritó , en voz baja, luego más fuerte . Se volvió y sonrió débilmente a ella. Luigi estaba detrás de él, llorando.  
Bowser se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su nuevo grupo de prisioneros. "Escuchenme! " Él se rompió. " Ahora todos a trabajar para mí. Soy su nuevo gobernante, y un día la princesa Peach gobernará a mi lado. Rápidamente golpeó su cetro en el suelo. "A partir de ahora , todos ustedes se formarán a la parte delantera del castillo a las 4 am - Ahora! - y hagan lo que yo les diga que hagan. Cualquiera que se atreva a protestar será castigado Entendido...? "  
" Bowser, " la princesa sollozó . "Por favor, no lo hagas . "

Se volvió ligeramente. "Lo siento . "  
Él realmente no sonaba arrepentido en absoluto.  
Ella dejó escapar un suspiro largo y sollozó . Mario oyó , y se puso de costado , envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y debajo de ella, entrelazando los dedos juntos. "Hey , ¿qué pasa?"  
"N-no " susurró Peach . "Sólo te extrañé mucho." Ella dio la vuelta , mirandolo profundamente a los ojos .  
"Yo también te extrañé", respondió Mario , presionando sus labios en ella.  
Ella hizo lo mismo, profundizando el beso .Sus lenguas chocaron .  
Él le acarició la cabeza hasta su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió alegremente. Una oleada de buenos sentimientos se arremolinaba en todas partes.  
Ella no lo entendía. Nunca se había sentido así antes. No podía soportarlo.  
" Mario ... yo ... yo ... " la princesa jadeó .  
" ¿Qué? " arrulló en su piel cálida y suave.  
Peach realmente no sabía qué decir. Así que dejó que su cerebro hable por ella.  
" Te deseo, " dijo entre dientes provocativamente.  
Eso es lo que su cerebro se le ocurrió ?  
Su boca se convirtió . "Quiero que tu también. Siempre tienes ... pero si vamos a seguir haciendo esto, quiero que suceda naturalmente. "

Así que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con fuerza , las lenguas chocaron nuevamente , los brazos envueltos alrededor de los otra .  
Sus manos comenzaron a hacer su camino por la espalda , poco a poco , hasta que estaban justo encima de su trasero . Se dio cuenta de que había abierto inconscientemente la cremallera por su sucio, pero, fino vestido . Sus propias manos se deslizaron entre ellos y se desabrochó los botón del overol.  
Entonces, en un impulso del momento , estaban a su ropa interior. Pero apenas se notan.  
Él sintió que sus huesos estaban apunto de salir de su espalda, y ella sintió su duro pero suave cuerpo. Sus toques eran casi mágicos.

Se mordió los labios ligeramente , y de repente sus manos ambos fueron desnudando mutuamente. Presionaron más cerca, cada parte de sus cuerpos ahora estaba teniendo contacto. Sus manos se deslizaron juntos.  
" Mario~ ... " gimió suavemente . Ella tarareó al oído de él mientras sus labios rozaron su mejilla.  
El fontanero agarró los ganchos traseros de su sujetador de encaje , y cayó libremente entre ellos. Su pecho se reaccionó de inmediato a la libertad.  
De repente Peach se tapó ,sonrojándose .  
" ¿Qué? " Mario dijo volvió suavemente su rostro hacia ella. " ¿Qué es...? "  
" Lo siento, Mario , estoy aprovechándome de ti. Estás cansado. " Su cabello dorado brillaba en el sol poniente que entraba por la ventana.

Miró por primera vez esa noche en su cuerpo. Habían estado apasionadamente involucrados antes, pero nunca había tenido nada, ella misma se dio a conocer completamente a él .  
Sus mejillas se tornaron un ligero tono rosado. La Había imaginado desnuda antes, pero ...  
" No." Él la agarró y la sostuvo de nuevo hacia sí , sorprendiendo una vez más. Su cabello voló a la cara y le hizo parpadear. "Te deseo, Peach. Yo quiero que nos convirtamos en uno. Esto es de lo que se trata el amor."  
"¿Estás seguro ? " - preguntó ella  
" Por supuesto. "

Ella lo empujó hacia abajo. Su cuerpo estaba encima de él, y sus narices se rozaban. Su pelo amarillo recubre su cuerpo, y sus brazos se mantuvieron alrededor de su cintura .  
"Princesa, Te amo", susurró .  
" Yo también te amo ," dijo ella con seriedad. Y sus labios se estrellaron juntos de nuevo.  
Lentamente se funden entre sí.  
El cuerpo de Peach envió un rayo de electricidad a lo largo de sí mismo. Casi duele, pero ese dolor fue fugaz . Pronto, el sentimiento se convirtió en uno hermoso deseo.  
La oscuridad de la noche se instaló alrededor de ellos. Las estrellas brillaban y el viento aullaba . El trueno estalló .  
No los interrumpía a ellos. Mantuvieron lo que hacían, siguieron trabajando, manteniendo su acto amoroso.

"¡Señor! "  
Bowser se dio la vuelta cuando oyó la llamada estridente de la voz de un siervo. Se apresuró hacia él , con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.  
"Señor , la princesa Peach no respondía a su puerta. " Se retorció las manos.  
Bowser resopló. " ¿Eso es raro? Ella nunca deja entrar a nadie "  
" Pero... no había réplica . Ella se quedó en silencio . "  
El gran rey levantó una ceja. " Huh . Eso sí que es raro . Mejor me voy a conseguir algo de sentido en ella."  
Marchó por las escaleras , abriendo la puerta del pasillo de arriba acordonado . Sus pies pisaban fuerte todo el camino hasta la sala de la princesa ' .  
Bowser llamó de todo corazón en la puerta. "PRINCESA ! Abre, ahora ."  
No hubo respuesta. Hubo un gemido agudo y luego un camino demasiado bajo para ser su gemido .  
La llave hace clic fácilmente en el agujero y la puerta se abrió de golpe .  
No podía ver nada. En primera.  
Unos minutos más tarde vio a cuatro ojos sorprendidos , y dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados. Sus ojos rojos generalmente - sin emociones se agrandaron.  
Corrió por el pasillo , gritando , "¡Dios mío!"

* * *

**(N.A) **Y ese es el final . : B Lo siento si les. Yo estaba en el estado de ánimo, había leído un par de lemons y era como no sé xD xoxo (Besos y abrazos)

**Nota de la traductora:**

**B**ien, esto me causó mucha risa al final pero me costó traducirlo, ¡No es nada fácil! pero disfrutenlo.


End file.
